


Desde mis ojos

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Navidad, Nieve - Freeform, Threesome, cuqui, frio, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: La vida sería muy diferente si todo el mundo viera el mundo desde la misma posición de Sherlock. La educación, las relaciones, todo sería diferente.





	Desde mis ojos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Hamish, ¡espero que lo disfrutes! [La pareja está formada por Greg/Sherlock/John, los tres juntos. Sí.]

Sherlock sabía que si los demás vieran el mundo con los ojos con los que lo veía él, todo el mundo sería más feliz. Por ejemplo, pensaba que si la educación se basara en los intereses de cada alumno en particular estos crecerían felices y con grandes cualidades en aquellos temas que le resultaran más entretenidos. Tenía pensado que si tuviera un hijo lo educaría en casa solo para dejarle elegir aquello que le apasionara al pequeño.

Por otro lado, pensaba que tener relaciones monógamas con solo una persona solo podía acarrear peleas, discusiones y alto porcentaje de infidelidad. Y eso ya lo había demostrado su trabajo en innumerables ocasiones.

Era por eso que cuando Greg se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía, Sherlock le dejó las cosas claras. También quería a Greg y quería estar con él pero si alguna vez veían a alguien (de forma individual o conjunta) con el que tener algún tipo de relación sexual o romántica, podrían hablarlo y estar con dicha persona si los dos estaban de acuerdo.

Al principio, Sherlock pudo ver como Greg conforme con la situación, seguro que lo consideraba una infidelidad, pero con el paso de los meses aquello les dio una confianza que el inspector jamás había tenido con su mujer.

Sherlock amaba a Greg, le encanta el tono de voz que tenía recién levantado o el gesto que hacía con las cejas cuando jugaban al scrabble y Sherlock le vencía con palabras de las que nunca había oído hablar. Y aunque le amara con todo su corazón y fuera capaz de darlo todo por él eso no significaba que no pudiera sentir algo igual por otra persona.

Y gracias a la confianza que se tenían y a que siempre eran sinceros el uno con el otro, pudieron darle la bienvenida a su relación a John Watson.

El médico llevaba tres años viviendo con Sherlock cuando dio el paso y se sinceró ante el detective y aunque no terminaba de aceptar o entender la relación que tenía con Greg: aceptó.

Pasaron meses de educar a John en cuanto al poliamor se refería y como hablarlo todo para que los celos no formaran parte de la relación. Y así, después de un tiempo lograron tener una relación romántica más sana de la que cualquiera pudiera tener de forma monógama.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó John antes de dar una palmada —. ¿Vas a responder o qué?

—Uhm... ¿Sobre? —murmuró.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué has sacado unos billetes de avión a Noruega cuando dijimos que nos íbamos a ir a España de vacaciones?

—Bueno si vierais la situación con mis ojos sabríais que la mejor opción es Noruega.

En ese momento a Greg se le escapó una carcajada que no pudo ocultar, y el que John lo mirara con desagrado solo provocó que se riera más. Sherlock le miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Adoraba ver a ese hombre reír.

—¿Y por qué consideras que Noruega es el mejor sitio para pasar las Navidades?

—Bueno... —murmuro Sherlock mirando de nuevo a John —. Allí hablan nuestro idioma, cosa que en España no. Además se prevé una nevada muy intensa.

—¿Y que tiene eso de bueno? No podremos pasear y ver la ciudad.

Sherlock sonrió de forma pícara antes de morderse ligeramente el labio.

—Bueno, tenía pensado reservan en un hotel de bungalós muy exclusivo en mitad de una zona remota.

—¿Y para qué quieres un hotel en mitad de la nada? —preguntó John sin entender.

—Para tener sexo sin tener que preocuparnos de si hacemos o no ruido —respondió Sherlock.

Greg se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras que John alzó una ceja.

—¿No será esa zona remota el lugar donde el asesino Jerome Øklën enterraba a las víctimas?

—Oh, ¿ese es el que atraía a sus víctimas con ofertas de trabajo falsas, los mataba,  se comía solo su pierna derecha y hacía instrumentos musicales con el hueso sobrante? —pregunto Greg.

—¡Exacto! Suena emocionante ¿verdad? Quizás podamos descubrir porque solo se comía las piernas derechas —exclamó Sherlock sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo.

Ambos miraron a John con carita de cachorro abandonado.

—Vamos John... —murmuró Greg entrelazando sus dedos con los del médico —. A ti también te gustan los asesinos horribles.

John suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Sherlock sonrió ante la futura respuesta. No le hacía falta ser un genio para conocer a su John. El medico era demasiado bueno y siempre quería ver a sus chicos felices.

—Vale... —gruñó el rubio al fin —. Pero en verano vamos donde yo quiera.

Sherlock sonrió y se acercó a él para besarle.

—Ya veremos —murmuro contra sus labios —. Ya veremos.

  * ··



Sherlock alzo una mano para alcanzar el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Ya eran las doce de la tarde y aún no se habían levantado de la cama. En un extremo estaba John que dormía abrazado a uno de los cojines. En el centro estaba Greg que estaba estirado tanto como podía con medio cuerpo sobre Sherlock.

La estancia olía fuertemente a sudor y a sexo, lo lógico después de no salir de aquella habitación desde que llegaron, hace dos días. Sonrió al techo. Cuando llegaron, el recepcionista parecía confundido pues eran tres y solo habían pedido una habitación con un solo dormitorio y una cama.

—Dormiremos los tres juntos —había respondido Sherlock —. Por eso la cama es talla King.

Aún le hacía gracia cuan colorado se había puesto el chico antes de disculparse y darle la llave. Greg se movió a su lado y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—¿Es muy tarde? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Solo un poco —respondió Sherlock, giró en la cama y se puso sobre las caderas de Greg —. Aún podemos echar uno rápido antes de salir.

—Está nevando demasiado, no creo que podamos salir a ningún sitio —murmuró Greg acariciándole el vientre —. Y no me digas que aún tienes fuerzas para siquiera moverte.

—Por supuesto que tengo fuerzas Greg, no soy un abuelo como tú. ¡Ah! ¡No me pellizques! —dijo frotándose un pezón donde Greg había actuado —. Tenemos que ir a investigar las hazañas de Øklën igualmente.

—¡Cierto! Podríamos ducharnos, ir al restaurante a comer algo e ir a investigar.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre él y le besó.

—Podríamos dejar a John aquí, el parece más cansado —murmuró.

Apenas acabó la frase el cojín al que estaba abrazado el médico se estrelló contra su cabeza.

—Como os ocurra dejarme aquí solo me convertiré en el próximo Øklën –amenazó el rubio incorporándose.

—Ah sí, ¿y qué clase de instrumento te fabricarás con nuestros huesos? —quiso saber Greg.

—Un clarinete por supuesto.

—Oh sí —dijo Greg divertido —. Sabes tocarlo muy bien —afirmó riéndose.

—Por supuesto cielo, aprendí del mejor —dijo pellizcando el culo de Sherlock.

El detective rio.

—Va venga —dijo John saliendo de la cama y fue hacia el baño  —. Ducha y salimos, quiero tratar con otra persona que no seáis vosotros —se dio la vuelta y gruñó —. Sherlock, ¿puedes dejar de chupársela a Greg e ir a ducharte? Nos volveremos a quedar sin comida por tu culpa.

—Mandónf —gruñó Sherlock sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estás de va… Vacaciones John —murmuró Greg —. Ven aquí y déjate embriagar por el espíritu Navideño. Dios sí.


End file.
